pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly" franchise. Cast *Spyro - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Bianca - S.S. Vienna (TUGS) *Crush and Gulp - Zak and Zebedee (TUGS) *Ripto - Zorran (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Various Dragonflies - Various Toys *Various Inhabitants - Various Characters *and more Trains Used Thomas (Ravenglass and Eskdale).jpeg|Thomas (Wroxham Broad) IMG_3601.JPG|Doris (Lady Wakefield) Jock (Nothern Rock).jpg|Jock (Northern Rock) Mike (River Mite).jpg|Mike (River Mite) Frank (Perkins).jpg|Frank (Perkins) River Esk (Bert).jpg|Rex (River Esk) Mr. Cyril.jpg|Cyril La'al Thomas (Bonnie Dundee).jpg|La'al Thomas (Bonnie Dundee) La'al Toby (Flower of the Forest).jpg|La'al Toby (Flower of the Forest) Mr. Blacolvesley.jpg|Blacolvesley No. 1326 Mr. BoCoBo (Shelagh of Eskdale).jpg|BoCoBo (Shelagh of Eskdale) River Irt (Bert).jpg|Bert (River Irt) Mr Dougie (Douglas Ferreira).jpg|Dougie (Douglas Ferreira) La'al Edward (Synolda).jpg|La'al Edward (Synolda) John (4-4-2).jpg|John Trevor (Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway).jpg|Trevor Gallery TenCentsRegatta.4.png|Ten Cents as Spyro SunshineJinxed...png|Sunshine as Sparx Sunshine142.png|Princess Alice as Zoe MunitionsPuffa.png|Puffa as Hunter TheBigFreeze196.png|S.S. Vienna as Bianca TugsHightide2.png|Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp ZorranGhostsShot.jpg|Zorran as Ripto Warrior10.jpg|Warrior as Money Bags 7-types-30-40cm-Sesame-Street-Elmo-Plush-Toys-Soft-Stuffed-Doll-Collection-Figures-Kids-Dolls.jpg 640x640.jpg|Various Toys as Dragonflies TMNT all characters.png|Various Characters as Various Inhabitants Voice Cast (English) *Ten Cents - Radar Overseer Hank *Sunshine - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Princess Alice - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Puffa - Microsoft Mike (+10) *S.S. Vienna - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Zak and Zebedee - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10) and Microsoft Sam (-10) *Zorran - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Warrior - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Various Toys - Speakonia Voices *Various Characters - Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ten Cents - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Sunshine - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Princess Alice - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Puffa - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *S.S. Vienna - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Zak and Zebedee - Diego Loquendo V1 and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Zorran - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Warrior - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Various Toys - Loquendo Voices *Various Characters - Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) The Ten Cents the Tugboat 4 Bosses Part 01 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Zorran..png|Ten Cents vs Zorran Movie Used *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) Footage TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-enter-the-dragonfly) *Title *Dragon Realms *Dragonfly Dojo *Tank Target Practice *Banzai Speedway *Crop Circle Country *Saving Farmer Dill's Cows *Trial Of The Platforms *Luau Island *Catchin' Rays *Tiki Drums *Cloud 9 *Defending Puffy Palace *Rainbow Speedway *Monkey Monastery *Peaceful Ice Slider *Riptoc Factory Bombing *Honey Marsh *Honey Slide *Sticky Swamp Shootout *Thieves' Den *Riptoc Wizard's Platform Maze *Oasis Speedway *Jurassic Jungle *The Tower Of Scary And RidiculousHeights *Volcano Slide *Ripto's Showdown *Credits *Mid Flute (Unused) *Songa (Unused) *Andes (Unused) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav Soundtrack (Boss Battles) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-enter-the-dragonfly) *Ripto's Showdown Sound Effects (Boss Battles) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav Scenes *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 1 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 2 (Francais) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 3 (Francais) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 4 (Francais) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 5 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 6 (Francais) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 7 (Francais) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 8 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 9 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 10 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 11 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 12 (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 13 (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 14 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 15 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 16 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 17 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 18 (Deustch) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 19 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 20 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 21 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 22 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 23 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 24 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 25 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 26 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 27 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 28 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 29 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 30 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 31 (Francais) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 32 (Deustch) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 33 (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 34 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 35 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 36 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 37 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 38 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 39 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 40 (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 41 (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 42 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 43 (English) *Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 44 (English) Trivia *Ten Cents will still carry his two lightsabers, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his orange lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zorran will still carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will take on The Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway with Ravenglass at the Dragon Realms, Muncaster Mill at Dragon Dojo, Miteside Halt at Crop Circle Country, Murthwaite Halt at Luau Island, Irton Road at Cloud 9, The Green at Honey Marsh, Fisherground at Monkey Monestrey, Beckfoot at Thieves' Den, and Dalegarth at Jurassic Jungle. *The engine on the train that Ten Cents and Sunshine pilot, will be Thomas (Wroxham Broad No. 1) hauling four blue and white coaches, a red open coach, and three other blue and white coaches. *The passing engines on the train will be Doris (Lady Wakefield) shunting some coaches, Jock (Northern Rock) hauling four blue and white coaches, two red open coaches, another blue and white coach, and a red open coach, River Mite (Mike) hauling four blue and white coaches, three red open coaches, and another blue and white coach, Frank (Perkins) shunting some coaches, River Esk (Bert) hauling eight green open coaches, Cyril shunting coaches, La'al Toby (Flower of the Forest) shunting coaches, La'al Thomas (Bonnie Dundee), hauling three red coaches, Blacolvesley shunting some coaches, BoCoBo (Shelagh of Eskdale) shunting some coaches, River Irt (Bert), hauling two blue and white coaches, two red open coaches, and four blue and white coaches, Dougie (Douglas Ferreira) shunting some coaches, La'al Edward (Synolda) hauling a red open coach and four green open coaches, and John hauling a brown and yellow coach and four red coaches while the traction engine will be Trevor. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming